Chasing Pavements
by flipceee
Summary: Sequel to Changes of a Kiss. "Hermione, I'm here and I love you. If you'll give me another chance, I'll never let you go again." Hermione raised her hand and pointed it to the door. "Get out!" Bitter. I suck at summaries. Just read the story. Probably AU
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm doing this once. All credits go to Miss Rowling.

STRICTLY RATED M. This Chapter HAS NOT BEEN BETA'D YET. Clear? Though I proofread it once and made sure that there are no wrong spellings whatsoever, so this should do. The beta'd version of this chapter will be posted when I will post the next chapter. You should know the difference. I might change my writing style in this story. We'll see. Btw maybe you should read the first story first, so to understand everything. Where I got the title? Adele's song. And I have nothing to do with Adele. But I'm a bit unsure of the title. I'll change it if I don't feel it, so whatever. I'm a bit worried about how I made Draco. I made him a bit vulnerable here. But he should come around in the next chapters. I hope you'll understand his state. Base it from the Prequel, not from the book. We've gone past the arsehole version of Draco, so I made him decent this time. Anyhow, The next chapter is ready. Thank you for the kind reviews you'll be giving. Have fun reading.

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: A Rough Start_

_No one should let themselves get used to anything. Give your heart a room for accepting that in this life, nothing really stays constant._

oOo

_"How long have you been keeping this?" Theodore asked grimly with his hand gripped firmly on Hermione's arm._

_"Theodore, please, don't do this to me," Hermione begged, feeling the scathing pain on her arm. "Just please, let me explain," she continued to say through her sobs. Hermione breathed haggardly and reached fro her stomach and caressed it carefully._

_"How long Hermione? Answer me," Theodore griped. Hermione shook her head in despair, more tears flowing down her cheeks. "How long?" Theo grabbed Hermione's chin roughly forcing her to look at him. _

_That gentle, heart melting face was no longer there._

_"I'm eight months pregnant. I take in a potion to keep my stomach from growing. But the baby is healthy. I wanted to tell you," Hermione paused for a moment. She sighed heavily and then continued. "But I can't. We were just so happy being with each other that I did not want to ruin those moments. But seriously, I love you and we're having a baby. Can't you be just happy with that?" _

_Theodore dropped his hand from Hermione's chin but did not let go of his grip on her arm. He scrutinized for a second, and when his realizations struck him, he suddenly grabbed Hermione's other arm and gripped it just the same. "I never had sex with you until we got out of Hogwarts. Eight months ago… that month, when we had our first date. That month when—" Memories flashed on his head._

_"I—I guess I'd better get going." Theodore said, breaking the goose-bumping eye contact. He turned around, ready to leave._

_"Wait." Hermione caught his hand, and so he faced her once again. "I uh, I've got my answer for you know…" She stated, awkwardly looking at him._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think you know it already." She smirked. Theodore bent his head down and Hermione raised her toes, so her heels were elevated now. The stilettos weren't helping. Damn. Theodore caught her lips and pulled Hermione closer to him, her arms around her small waist. The kiss was passionate. Very careful, but at the same time, aggressive, in a way. Hermione placed her arms around Theodore's neck and played with his hair at the same time. The kiss was growing more and more, until..._

_"Snogging with some mudblood, huh Nott? Very shocking." A dark voice from the lounge. The two pulled apart. "Payback time?" Draco smirked, looking at Hermione._

_"Bugger off!" She hissed. Theodore stood in front of Hermione, protecting her._

_"If I were you, I wouldn't do that. I'm the bait here, not her._

_"See she's doing this as revenge because of what I've done."_

_"No! Don't believe him Theodore. I like you, really!" Hermione interrupted, holding his shoulders._

_"If I were in her place, I'd say that too." Draco leered. Theodore looked confused, and then, finally getting the situation._

_"I'll go." He said quickly, not looking at Hermione, and hurried to the door, his face furious. Draco stood up, and walked towards Hermione._

_Theodore's eyes flew wide open and his now darkened eyes glared on Hermione's wet ones. Suddenly, he pushed her hard on the wall, pinning her body on it. "Who's the father," he knew the answer to it. Or at least he did? Hermione flinched in pain when Theo's hard body pressed against her stomach. _

_She looked at those piercing green eyes with penitence and regret. She felt scared. No, horrified, of what Theodore might do to her. _

_"Who," he repeated himself._

_"I love you. It doesn't matter what happened back then, what is important is now, Theo, please."_

_"Who." Theodore pushed himself harder on Hermione's defenseless body. He did it over and over again while Hermione cried in wrath and pain._

_"Stop!" She begged. "Please," was her final plea, and then, she dropped on her knees, and stopped crying. Theodore let go of his hands on her arms._

_"Who, Hermione. Tell me who the father is," Theodore demanded. Hermione did not respond, instead, she stared on the wooden floor. _

_"Is it me." She looked up at Theo's face once more with demented eyes. She burst into tears in a matter of seconds. _

_"Don't you get it? Even though Draco is the father of this child, I chose to be with you. Does that make me such a bad person?"_

_Theo knelt and looked deeply into Hermione's eyes._

_Taut moment of silence. Suddenly, he spoke. "You're right. (Hermione smiled tentatively) That does make you a bad person. (Hermione's smile faded instantly) In fact, a bitch. A conniving little whore who would have sex with anyone just to satisfy that body of yours. Mudblood." In a second, Theodore slapped Hermione—hard on the face, and started to push her on the floor, kicked her, and called her names such as bitch, whore, slut, mudblood. He once grabbed her collar and dragged her injured body to the bed post. _

_Hermione pleaded how many times for him to stop, but he gave no mercy. Theo ripped off Hermione's shirt and started to bite her neck. _

_"Please, stop. I'll let this pass, Theo. I'll forgive you. Just please, stop," Hermione said breathlessly, unable to fight the strong man straddling her legs. Theo cocked his head and looked at Hermione incredulously. _

_"You forgive me? Did I hear that right? Listen, pup. I'm not sorry for anything." He purred and then parted Hermione's legs acridly. He crawled on Hermione's body and stipped his jumper off from his body._

_"Please don't, I'm begging you. Stop."_

_"I've always wanted to fuck you, bitch. But guess what? Little miss conservative wants everything to happen at the fucking right time. Now tell me, when you and Malfoy fucked, was it the perfect time? You're just like the other whores out there, 'Mione. Just like them. Sleeping with a Malfoy?? That's one god damned plan! I never knew you could be such a hariot, dear love," Theo whispered as he trailed small, yet sharp kisses on Hermione's chesty. Finally, he unlocked her bra. _

_"Stop," Hermione begged. Theodore ignored her and started to rub his fingers on her right bosom, as he nibbled and sucked on her other nipple._

_I chose the wrong ,man. I should have stayed and waited for Draco's answer. I love him, and he loves me. But if he did love me, he should be the one here with me, not this bastard. _

_That's right. Hermione felt nothing but regret, for choosing the man she never knew would hurt her. Sure, Draco hurt her before, but not like this. Somehow, she felt physically and emotionally tired and wasted. She should have known the right thing to do at that moment was to stay, right there, in front of Draco. She never knew what his answer would be; because she gave him no chance to talk. Instead, she walked away from him and chose this fucking bloke over Draco. _

_Heated tears escaped Hermione's closed eyes as her memories with Draco flashed in her mind._

_"Draco," she whispered. She suddenly flinched the moment she felt Theo's body move away from hers. He did not just hear that._

_"Do you still love him??" Hermione opened her eyes and stared at the man before her. She smiled weakly at what she saw on Theo's eyes—compassion. Taking it as a good sign, she said, "yes," unnervingly._

_In a swift movement, Theo thrusted his fist and landed on Hermione's swollen cheeks. He punched and slapped her face repeatedly, until eventually, she started to loose her senses._

_Theodore then unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled out Hermione's skirt. Without caution, he injected his manhood aggressively into her opening._

_The last thing Hermione remembered before passing out was a man and a woman calling out her name._

"You always say she's going to be okay, but is she now??? It's almost a month and there is no progress on her condition. And now you tell me she's going to be okay??" Harry raved raucously at the mediwitch.

Carmen Lunar simply stared at the ranting man. Once he was done, she raised her hand and motioned him to stop, and listen. "Mr. Potter, we're doing our best to…save your friend."

Harry's eyes grew wild open. "What do you mean _save_?? Is she going to die? She's in coma for Merlin's sake!"

"Exactly my point, Mr. Potter. She's going to be okay." Harry restrained the growing anger he was feeling. Instead of bursting out his fury, he took a heavy sigh, closed his eyes, breathed out, and then opened his eyes.

"Now, listen to me. What's your name, dear one?"

"Carmen Lunar," the mediwitch responded.

"Right, Carmen. Hear me out. Okay? My friend Hermione Granger, who happens to be inside that room has been unconscious for almost a month," Harry paused and inhaled sharply, and then continued. "And I brought her here in St. Mungo's because I know that you people here can cure her because it's the magic world! And in her world, the muggle world, no one can cure her because it is, the muggle world!!! You got me?" The 35 year old mediwitch stared dully at Harry. Harry was definitely in the mood for respecting the older woman.

"Are you done yet?" She waited for Harry's response, but all she got was a death glare. "Right, you are. Listen to me, Harry Potter. Hermione _is going_ to be okay. But honestly, right now, she is in a critical state. See, she's taking in a strong potion that contradicts to the cure we're using on her. We don't know what the potion is and what is it for. She will be okay once you tell us what that potion is, so at least we could find some solution to her complication. Now, Mr. Potter, tell me, what is that potion for, exactly?" Harry cocked his eyebrow and looked at her stupidly.

"How should I know?"

Carmen drew back from the close proximity of their faces and said, "Then you'll just have to wait for further results. Until then, she will stay in that condition until we find out what that potion is for. I'll see you around, Mr. Potter." She walked away and left a red faced Harry Potter stoned.

* * *

Harry was proposing to Ginny that night.

Oddly though, no one ever knew it'd be Harry Potter that Ginny Weasley would end up with. Those two acted like cat and dog back in school, that no one would ever predict them as being together_—_ as a couple. Before the school year ended. Harry was dating Cho Chang exclusively, until one time, she told him she had to visit some people at a certain place, but to Harry's dismay, Cho never came back.

On the other hand, the Neville-Ginny tandem just did not work out. So, being both single at the moment, Harry and Ginny knew each other, and so, fell in love, nonetheless.

Since Ginny still had one more year to finish her wizard studies, she pardoned Harry's proposal. But because of Hogwarts' recent lockdown, Harry offered Ginny some kind of private tutor—and this she liked. So, they both decided to spill the good news to Hermione first (since it was fully understood and accepted that Ron would go ballistic about this).

On their way to Hermione's room, they heard crying and shouting. They rushed to the room, only to see a raped Hermione and a son of a bitch named Theodore.

* * *

Harry felt an arm on his shoulder and turned around abruptly. "Oh, it's you. I thought it was the mediwitch," said Harry, smiling at his girl.

"Oh my, what did they say?" Ginny asked frantically. Harry gave her a frustrated and disappointed look.

"They can't cure her yet. She's still in danger." Ginny covered her mouth (using her hand) in a shocking _awe, _as Harry pulled her into a hug. She pulled away,

"Wh—why? I thought they said she will be fine?" she asked, completely gob smacked.

"They said she has been taking this potion recently, and they suspected that it might have complicated her situation…" Ginny was at lost for words. The potion, _the potion_ to hide her pregnancy. She did not expect her to take that in until recently. It could have been the potion she used to take in back at Hogwarts.

_Shit. This is bad. This is so bad. Hermione… She has not told Theo and Harry, and Ron about her and Draco' child. Oh, shit. This is so bad._

"Ginny? Did you hear me? I said, do you know what that potion is and what is it for?" Harry asked with a bothered face.

"I—"

"Mr. Potter," Carmen acknowledged, as she stood by Harry. Harry turned to face her. "We know what the problem is, now." Carmen looked both at the 18 year old and 16 year old. "Ms. Granger is pregnant. Now nine months pregnant. The potions we have given her affected her body system, causing it to deteriorate from its original condition. The potions we have given her reacted on the potion she has been taking in. Since that potion is too strong, the effect that was supposed to be for her body's resistance and wellness reacted on her system, causing it to weaken, instead of strengthening it. It's a quite a serious situation, Mr. Potter. She may die in this. It would either be her or the child."

* * *

Draco just finished packing all his things from the castle. He ran through the hallways, searching for Dumbledore, only to run into Snape. The stern man held both of Draco's shoulders to stop him from moving.

"Where do you think you're going, Draco?" he asked dryly.

"I'm leaving. There was no magical marriage bonds what so ever in my supposed marriage with Pansy, so all we had to do was to sigh some stupid muggle agreement papers and now I'm free." Draco wiped Snape's hands from his shoulders and started walking away. Snape caught his right shoulder from behind and spun him around to let Draco face him.

"What the hell?" Draco complained.

"Not so fast, Draco."

"What the fuck is your fucking problem??" Draco asked heatedly.

"You can't go."

"What?? Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do and what not to do? Bugger off, old man!" Snape threw a punch at Draco's cheek.

"Listen to me. I won't tolerate your spoiled attitude, Mr. Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore asked me to do this. You are unable to leave this tower until we say so."

"What? So I'm going to rot in here? No way."

"Shut up and listen. The death eaters back from the Great War haven't been caught yet. It was only Mr. Zabini that has submitted himself in Azkaban. Your life is in danger, Draco. We can't risk another life. So whatever plans you have right now, kiss them goodbye. Because until the death eaters are caught, you're staying here in Hogwarts. Plus that's an order form the Ministry," said Snape ruefully, and left afterwards.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"Draco threw his things on the floor until his clothes were scattered. "Fuck._ Hermione."_

* * *

Ginny walked back and forth the lobby, her arms boxed under her chest, with a worried look on her face. It was already midnight, and still, there were no news on Hermione's condition. Ginny wanted to tell Harry about Hermione's pregnancy way back at Hogwarts, but she promised her friend she would never tell it to anyone. A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned around swiftly to see who it was.

"Ms. Weasley?" Ginny nodded curtly and looked at Harry. "Harry, over here," she called and motioned him to stand beside her. Harry followed.

"Despite the potions Miss Granger has taken, the baby grew healthy and normal," the two nodded, able to follow. And then, Carmen continued, "however, since she is just seventeen years old, and her petite body could not withstand the pain during her child's birth (which was supposed to be Cesarean Operation; since she was unconscious, muggle way of bearing a child was used; hence, C.O). We did everything, but nothing happened. We _had _to choose Hermione. It was a baby boy. Miss Granger should be back to her consciousness tomorrow," by then, Ginny's face fell and tears ran through her cheeks. The mediwitch then walked away.

Harry pulled Ginny into a hug. She buried her face on Harry's chest. "It's okay," Harry cooed as he stroke Ginny's hair.

Ever since she knew about her pregnancy, Hermione swore that whatever happens, she would bear the child, alive and healthy. Ginny knew she _always _wanted and loved this child despite of Draco being the father.

She knew, it would take a long time for Hermione to heal completely.

* * *

_Fuck! How am I supposed to see Hermione? What could have happened to her and the baby? Fuck. This is so screwed up! _Draco did not know how the hell she was doing, or the baby. It's as if his _imprisonment _in Hogwarts was his ultimate punishment for all the screwed up things he has done. Fucking wrong timing. Draco plunked on his chair and leaned on the table. _This is so screwed up! _He thought once again. Everything was already planned, actually: Coming back to Hermione, and becoming an Auror. It's everything. Was that too much to ask for?

He grabbed a parchment of paper and a quill.

_November 17_

_Hermione_

_I know this might seem weird to you, plus I don't even know how the hell to start. So here._

_I love you, always have, and always will. When you walked away from me, and chose to be with that…that bloke, I almost killed my self. I wanted to tell you I love you, and I would do anything to take me back again, or even, I would beg, if it would be the only way for us to be together. But I don't blame you for leaving me. I deserved it, for being an ass to you, and for that, I'm sorry._

_There has been some kind of complication back here in Hogwarts, and they wanted me to stay until everything's fine. I want you to know that my marriage with Pansy never happened. I hope you're doing fine. I had this crazy dream about you… never mind. Please give me another chance. Please write back._

_Always, _

_Draco _


	2. Then Grey met Brown

It's that time of the month :O

I'm officially changing the title. But still, the message of the song is where I based the story from. And yep, I'm right. I think you should read the prequel first, w/c is Changes of a Kiss at least from Chapter 15 onwards. Anywhoo here's the second chapter, since you've asked for it. The first chapter has not been beta'd yet, and neither is this. So, expect changes after the beta work is done. And I might say that, this story is 10x better than its prequel. Honestly speaking, of course. This time, I'll try to make things more believable. I'm done writing the second and third chapter. All you have to do, is give a bunch of reviews, so my updates won't be that long. I won't update unless I get as many reviews as possible. Hah. Dreamy. I know. But come on, giving a review is the only way (apart from favoriting the story and yours truly) to give appreciation to the story and the writer. So please. Right now, I'm typing the second and third chapter. And yeah, my writing has definitely changed. I don't know if it became better or worse. Either way, just judge how the story did.

* * *

Chapter 1: Then Grey met Brown

_There are two tragedies in life. One is to lose your heart's desire, and the other is to gain it - Bernard Shaw_

oOo

"I'm sorry about the baby, 'Mione," Hermione looked at Ginny with tearful eyes.

"We're here for you," Harry added. He reached for Hermione's hand and held it gently.

"Draco?" Her weak voice almost made Ginny cry. She can't believe Hermione was going through this. "Is he here?"

Ginny looked at Harry worriedly. "No, 'Mione, he's not. I bet he is enjoying himself with Pansy out there. Ginny told me about the baby. I even doubt Malfoy gives a piece of shit about this." Hermione scowled lightly. Maybe it was true. Her realizations proved her wrong once again. As always. He was a bastard, and always will be. Probably, right now, he's enjoying his pampered life he was having with his loquacious psychotic prostitute wife. "Just forget him, Hermione. He'd eventually rot in hell."

"Harry—" Ginny interrupted.

"No, Gin. Draco Malfoy will always be the god damn bastard we knew from first year. He only killed his father because he wanted his inheritance that badly. We don't owe him anything, especially Hermione. That asshole. I'm going to kill him," Harry snapped.

That, too?

_"And now for the finale," Lucius said grimly. Draco watched him as he pointed his wand to Hermione._

_Once again, he felt his arm burn into fury. He ignored it and brought his wand out, and pointed it to Lucius._

_"No one will ever hurt Hermione."_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

So it was all a lie. A tear finally escaped Hermione's reddened eyes. _That son of a bitch_.

* * *

Three years after…

"Is it safe there already?"

"I s'ppose. Hogwarts is opening this late spring, or so I heard."

"Oh! That's wonderful. I need to bring Rosalind to that school as soon as possible before her father finds out his daughter is a half witch."

Hermione smiled to herself upon hearing the two women converse. She walked faster and stopped by the occupied elevator. She pressed the arrow pointing upwards and looked at her watch afterwards.

_Five fifteen. Fifteen minutes late. Shit! Ron is going to kill me._ She thought tensely. Once the elevator doors opened, she quickly stepped inside and pressed the button going to the 16th floor. The elevator doors closed.

_Bracelet!_ She dug into her shoulder bag and looked for her silver bracelet. Hermione first checked what floor she was in. _10_. And then continued to look for her bracelet. She was deeply concentrated on finding it that she ignored the person who entered the elevator. Now, she was not alone.

Hermione found her silver bracelet, but as she pulled it, her partly buttoned bag unbuttoned entirely; causing some of her things to fall on the ground. She sighed annoyingly and bent down to pick up her things. Her hand stopped moving when a pale white hand crossed her sight; reaching for her pen.

Hermione lifted her head only to see anxious eyes.

That was when grey met brown.

* * *

"Where could she be? She's fifteen minutes late," Ginny glanced at the grand father clock across her.

"She might be in danger!" Ron exclaimed nervously. Ginny furrowed her brows and looked obtusely at her brother. "Idiot."

Harry snickered lightly and looked at his bestfriend. In return, Ron glared at him.

"Sorry I was late. I had to—just, sorry I was late," Hermione grimaced as she tugged Ginny's arm. The two boys stared dreamily at the brunette. Harry shook his head at his stray thoughts.

"Wow, 'Mione, you look hot, really, really hot," Ron blurted out.

"Thanks, Ronald." Hermione looked at her outfit—black tank top with her blue jacket, and an above the knee denim skirt, and three inches stiletto. It wasn't prom night.

"So uhmm, we're changing the plans," Ginny interrupted.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's okay, sweetie," Ginny patted Harry's shoulder. "'Mione and I are going to see some things, while you guys…do whatever you desire." Ron scowled at her sister.

"But you told me it's a double date!" he whined.

"Oh shut it, Ronald," Ginny rolled her eyes. "We'll meet here at exactly seven thirty for our dinner. See you boys," she pulled Harry against her body, and whispered on his ear, "don't be naughty."

Ginny left smirking and Hermione followed after bidding the boys goodbye.

The two girls headed to the fountain. On the whole way going there, Hermione had been insanely quiet and still. Suddenly, the red head Weaslette sopped walking and stepped right in front of Hermione.

"That's it. Spill," Hermione shook her head once and looked at her friend with one raised eyebrow. "Oh come on. There's got to be something." Hermione shrugged.

"There's nothing, Ginny," she said nonchalantly. Ginny placed her hand on her waist and eyed her friend.

"When you entered that room a while ago, your face was flushed, as if you've seen a ghost. Tell me I'm wrong."

Hermione sighed. "I saw him."

"Who exactly?"

Hermione hesitated to say it at first, but eventually she said it anyhow. "Draco." Ginny's frowning face suddenly turned into a smiling, exciting one. "What's that face for?" Hermione asked irritatingly.

Ginny ignored her question. "What did you tell him? What did he say?" She questioned eagerly.

"It doesn't matter. He's gone, besides, I've been perfectly fine the past three years without his damned presence. So why ruin it now?"

"You talked? Where did you see him? Did he—"

"Ginny, that bastard was the father of my _supposed to be_ child. I was expecting at least a letter, or even, his presence during that—that epitome of my life. But guess what? He never came, nor did he write any letter," Hermione breathed sharply. "Elevator. And no, we did not talk. Thank you for understanding, Ginny." Ginny nodded curtly and parted a smile for her friend.

"Sorry."

So then, the two girls went back to the dining area (where the four originally met).

"Well, that took you long enough," Ron said smugly. The two guys led the two girls to their dining table.

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Blaise rushed to the door, and opened it once he got there. "I told you Mill—Draco! Buddy!" he exclaimed as the blond came into view. Blaise pulled him into a man hug, and pulled away afterwards. "How've you been? Look, I'm sorry I haven't replied to some of your letters. Well, mostly. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm here now. And it's okay. So hey, can I ask you a favor?" asked Draco.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would it be okay if I crash in? Don't worry; I won't be a pain in the ass. I just need a place to stay in, until I accomplish something. So what do you say?" Draco asked hopefully.

"That'd be awesome! I'd love some company. I mean, Millicent is one hell of a company, but you're a better company than that—whatever," Draco folded his arms under his chest.

"You and Millicent are together? That's gross. The woman's a drab!"

"And you're not?" Blaise tittered as he playfully smacked Draco's arm. "We're not together. I just wanted some company. But trust me; she's not the same with what she was back at Hogwarts. She's at least a better person now," explained Blaise. "I could set you up with some of my ex girl friends, you know."

"Not there Blaise. I'm not playing your little façade. Not now. So, are you going to invite me in? 'Cause the neighbors are drooling over me." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Come on in." He helped Draco carry his luggage and went in the house. Well, three-story house. Blaise was damn rich. He got his inheritance at an early age.

_Later that night…_

"Hey, Blaise, do you know any spell that has something to do with tracking someone? Like a map?" Blaise eyed Draco suspiciously.

"If I say yes, what will you do with it?"

"Well, I'd use it to track someone, but in a good way, of course. No harm intended."

"Why?"

"I came here to make things right, and, to claim everything that's mine," Draco said casually, as he gathered some of his things on the table.

"You're back for her, aren't you?" Blaise looked at his friend speculatively.

"Yes. I'll do everything to take her back. So, are you going to tell me the spell? I won't be long." Blaise smiled at Draco. That man has truly changed. He wasn't the spoiled brat he used to be at school. Even to him; he was once very cruel to him. Blaise owed Hermione for changing his friend.

"Sure." So, Blaise told Draco how to do the proceedings, and Draco followed. He started his task.

* * *

"Are you sure? Okay, Saturday then. Right. See you later," Ginny clicked the off button on her muggle phone. She shifted her eyes to her front door. As she got there, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open.

"Ginny Weasley?" the person asked. Ginny stared dumbly at the person standing before her. The person smiled and looked down at the petite red head. "It's nice too see you again."

* * *

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here!" Weaslette raved rudely, almost lounging for his throat. "Are you back for good?" She asked with a deep, garrulous sigh.

"If you'd help me." Ginny clenched her fists on her sides, as she glared at the tall, blonde, _attractive_—and she does not contest to that, hot guy standing before her. No! He's an asshole whatever happens! Or whatever he looks like. "The nerve to show your kick ass face here, Malfoy!" Ginny raised her hand and slapped Draco's face. Draco flinched and touched his numb cheek.

"I'm not here to see you, Ginny, really," Ginny raised her eyebrows incredulously.

"And you even have the nerve to joke? Just awesome, Malfoy," she stated sardonically. She raised her arm and pointed her finger towards the door. Out. Get out and never show your pestering face here or anywhere near my friends, especially Hermione!" Draco dropped his head and sighed.

"I need you to do me a favor. Please, Ginny."

"Right. You come here, ruin 'Mione's night, and not to mention my night, and now you ask me to do you a favor. Are you that desperate to ruin our lives? Get out asshole." Draco turned around and walked towards the door.

"I'm back for Hermione. And I know it's not fair that I just waltz in your lives after my absence for three years," he said bitterly, still facing the door. "I love her, and I'll do anything to take her back. And I'm not going to give up."

Ginny felt quite uneasy. She has never realized Draco would speak and act this way. Almost like this is her alternate universe or something. Very surreal. All of a sudden, she felt nothing but guilt and pity for that man. "She's hurt. And you have caused that hurt. And it's pretty impossible for her to come back to you. She resents you for all she cares."

Draco moved his head and looked sidewards, but not to Ginny. "When I saw her at the elevator earlier, I looked deeply in her eyes, and then there I knew there was hope." He reached for the door knob, and finally said, "It's not a big favor, Ginny. I'll be at Blaise's. Good night." Ginny stared after Draco walked out. She almost heard Draco''s broken voice as he spoke.

* * *

It has been a very long while since brown met grey. It was like a dream, or even, a horrible dream, _for Hermione_.

Hermione stood up abruptly as Draco did. She grabbed her pen gruffly from his hand and shoved it into her bag.

"Hermione—"

"Not really nice to see you, Sir. Now get lost and leave me alone."

Draco reached for Hermione's arm, and afterwards, she jerked it and walked closer to the elevator doors. Draco was at lost for words. He came back for her, yes. But meeting her in this elevator wasn't exactly part of his…plans. And it was too soon! In fact, he was really surprised to spot her here. He was actually in the building to meet Daphne Greengrass for some business, but never expected to see Hermione that soon.

He wanted to talk, tell her something. But it seemed only air can escape his mouth. Draco wanted to tell her everything, just everything there is to tell.

Draco gathered himself, and now had the urge to speak. This could be that huge chance. "Hermione, I—"

The elevator suddenly stopped and the doors opened.

"Bastard," Hermione barked as she walked out. Draco inhaled sharply and found his heart aching.


	3. An Old Friend

So I changed my plans, ok; I was actually procrastinating right there. Bah. So I thought, if I could finish this fic as soon as possible, I'd be able to start a new one, which I planned is going to smutty and all that. Lemon... Those! So I got excited because of it. Not my fault anyhow. Or even, I'm thinking I could continue writing Giving In (Go to my profile) because I wasn't feeling anything special from it. Gah so I might add some spice to it, or maybe, continue it as a story; one that would really fit the description for Rated M. Anywhoo about this story then... I think changing the title was a bad idea. But anyways, I can't do anything about it already, so I'll just leave it at that. Please please please do give reviews. I appreciate people who give; really, I mean it. So that. I haven't started writing the fourth chapter. I've been reading a few REALLY REALLY REALLY good fics lately. I'll tell some on the next update. R&R

* * *

Chapter 2: An Old Friend

_"What we can do for another is a test of power, what we can suffer for is the test of love" - Bishop Westcott_

oOo

_November 30_

_Hermione_

_You haven't responded to my letter. Are you okay? I just wanted to say…erm…I miss you. My life is incredibly terrible right now. Snape locked me here. I asked him recently: when can I get out of here, and all he did was smile. How I would love to kill that old bloke! So instead, I asked Professor McGonagall. She said it might take a long while. Some of these deatheaters attacked the Manor, thinking mother and I were in it. Good thing mother was not, and me, too. You're probably feeling weird about these things I'm telling you. I just really need to see and talk to you. I hope by New Year's Eve, I can leave this place already. _

_P.S: How are you and, erm…the baby? I hope your both fine. Please write back._

_Draco_

_…after a year…_

_February 22_

_This probably would be the fifty third letter I'm sending you. _

_Five of the death eaters have been captured. Only one is out in the run. And that definitely wouldn't be a big problem anymore. McGonagall said I can leave once that goddamned death eater is captured. That's something to rejoice about, eh? Expect me to be with you by June. I'm really…missing you. I know my letters have been terribly dramatic and what not, but mark it that I mean every single word in it. We'll be together in no time. I love you._

_Draco_

"Hey! You've been getting a lot of those lately," Hermione beamed as she sat on Harry's bed. Harry immediately got the parchment of paper from the owl and held it securely.

"Oh…yeah, you know…things."

"Is there something for me?" Hermione chuckled tentatively. "Kidding. But, I mean, since the past, what, three years? You've been getting a bundle of those, Harry."

"Oh, I—uh well, they're all addressed to me? So—"

Hermione contemplated Harry's face. "Who're they from?"

"Random people," Harry snapped. Hermione approached Harry and then held his shoulder.

"Just don't cheat on Ginny."

Harry cocked his eyebrow and blurted out a scornful laugh. "Why, of course." Hermione smiled tentatively at her friend and left him alone afterwards.

Once Hermione was out of the room, Harry turned around and opened his drawer. Under his clothes were letters—letters that came from poor Draco.

_The fucking fifty third. That arsehole_. He read the letter, and his eyes widened in disgust and horror as he read the part, "…_expect me to be with you by June…we'll be together in no time. I love you_." He was obviously threatened. Harry folded it hurriedly and placed it under his clothes once he heard footsteps approach his door.

* * *

Two days after…

"Where were you yesterday? I woke up, and you were suddenly gone," said Draco as he sat on the coffee table across Blaise.

Blaise looked up at Draco after drinking his coffee. "I was with this hot girl, twenty years old, rocking body," he beamed.

"You shagged her?" Draco knew Blaise was up for that. He didn't care about the relationship entirely; only the physical _attributes_. He never had any experiences dating a woman seriously, so he didn't have any idea what real love feels like. All he was in for was… his games. Dirty games, to be particular.

"Not yet. But I will soon. It's just a matter of having trust, you know. She's a little tight—if you know what I mean, but she'll loosen up eventually. I ought to know that." Draco huffed and swigged into his drink. Blaise will learn his lesson, once he gets a real one. Once he gets the _real deal._

Blaise looked at Draco seriously. He could say he's really determined to win Hermione back. He thought at first that this was all for show, like Draco doing all these for granted. But he was proven damn wrong. His friend had a heart. It disgusted him, mainly because he knew Draco as the _'mudblood-hating-spoiled-Slytherin-prince_'. But damn, right? People change… usually for the better. "So, I didn't have the chance to ask you what happened the other night. How did it go?"

"We talked, and there seems to be no chance. But I'll find another way," Draco answered casually.

"You and Granger actually talked??? Wow, you're one brave man!" Blaise said animatedly.

"No stupid, not Hermione. I went to see the Weaslette."

Blaise ignored the stupid part—albeit it offended his ego. He went to see the other Weasley? Now he was confused. "You're hitting on the redhead?"

"No! What? I went to Ginny's place and asked her if maybe she could help me; and she so, didn't want to." Blaise's face dropped. Now he felt terribly sorry for his friend. _Why not give up and find a new woman to shag? That would make your life a lot easier._ He wanted to say. But clearly, he thought there wouldn't be a chance for that. "But I'm not giving up," Draco added.

Blaise appreciated his friend's determination nonetheless. "Attaboy."

Draco's face suddenly paled. "I wrote her fifty three letters while I was away. And she never wrote back. Snape caught me the next time I wrote to her. Eventually, the letter wasn't sent. Snape said the death eater who wasn't captured at the time might track me through the owl."

Blaise was in deep shit. He was in awe; in fact, he was gob smacked. He didn't know Draco has gone that far. He himself could not stand writing two letters to a woman. "What if the owl brought it to a different person?"

Draco smiled diplomatically. It was obviously ersatz. "She left her bracelet. So, I did a spell to track her using that. I'm positive the owl brought those letters to her. Maybe she didn't have the time to write back," he said quite positively. "You've been living here in her world for a very long while, any news?"

"Just a year, and no. Sorry mate," Blaise answered truthfully.

Draco nodded slightly. "Right, okay. I have to go. I'm off to see Daphne. I'll see you in a few." He stood up and stalked out of the room.

_I thought he was still into Granger? Or is he two-timing?_ Blaise stared dumbly at Draco's retreating figure.

* * *

"I think my brother fancies you," Ginny suddenly said. She smiled at Hermione and looked away.

Hermione laughed. "You're loosing it. Besides, I don't notice anything weird on how Ron acts or talks around me, or to me, even." Ginny grimaced and faced her friend.

"Of course, you don't notice anything because you're one heck of a busy woman. From what I've heard, doctors like you are supposed to be apathetic. Now I see people are right." Hermione laughed hardly and Ginny joined in.

"Okay, tell you what. This Saturday, just you and me, we'll go somewhere to have some girl's night out. I'm going to bring you to the London pier where I used to play when I was a kid."

"You told me that for the second time already. But anyways, I like that." Hermione grinned and tugged her arm. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be in your office, or…anything?"

"I took a vacation for a month."

"So you're spending your vacation hanging out with me, in the park? Way to spend your break wisely, darling." Hermione giggled at first, but then her smile faded into a chafe expression. Suddenly, her face turned rigid.

"_Hermione! Ginny!_" Someone called out on the two girls. Ginny looked around to see who it was.

_Daphne Greengrass._

But it confused her on Hermione's reaction. Obviously, she was looking at Daphne's way. But what's with the _fock_ face?

And then, there's the huge catch. Daphne was with Draco, hand in hand, to be particular. She (Daphne) pulled Draco to go to the girls' place. At first, he hesitated to so—and made all excuses not to—but eventually, Daphne forced him to come. Draco grunted at the woman holding his hand.

Boy, this scenario will surely be entertaining.

The way Hermione looked at him—it was almost as if she'd kill him. Good thing, Daphne was there.

"Oh my god. I haven't seen you girls in ages!" Daphne exclaimed drastically, waving her free hand in the air. Hermione remained silent, unable to meet grey eyes. On the other hand, Ginny was at lost for words. She knew how uncomfortable this was to Hermione. Suddenly, her gaze caught Draco's and Daphne's intertwined hands. She eyed Daphne tersely.

"Oh, no." She shrugged and freed her hand from Draco's. "So," Daphne started, "how've you been?" She asked the two.

Hermione was definitely not in place to answer, so instead, Ginny answered the woman.

"I'm okay, and you?"

"I've been really busy lately. How about you, Hermione?" Hermione lifted her head, not expecting to meet Draco's eyes. She then looked at Daphne quickly.

"I've been the same," she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh! That's erm…wonderful," Daphne exclaimed. Her face suddenly reddened when she felt the tensing—and not to mention awkward—silence after she spoke. She suddenly asked, "So, what are you girls doing here?"

Hermione snapped her head and looked sternly at the blonde woman. "You're not that stupid, are you? Earlier, we were having a good walk until—"

"Hermione," Ginny interrupted.

Hermione ignored her and continued, "until you and your crony interrupted us," she said bluntly, and in a churlish manner. She glared at the two blondes and stalked off, leaving the three gob smacked. Draco bent his head and hid his eyes under his hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" Daphne asked, feeling guilty all of a sudden, albeit she knew she hadn't done or said anything offensive. "No, of course not. It's not you. I mean, Hermione was just—just," she tried to find the word or words, for that matter, "perturbed. But really, she has nothing against you, _Daph._" Ginny stressed out her name.

"But it seemed to me like she does," Daphne said worriedly.

"No. trust me. There's just so much going on her life right now. So, in behalf of her, I'm sorry," Ginny apologized. Daphne smiled warily.

A lot of people questioned—mostly the Slytherins—Daphne's friendship with the Gryffindors, most especially Hermione, otherwise known as Mudblood (back in Hogwarts). But of course, there's a story to that.

_Daphne never gave any attention to Hermione, or her group of friends. And neither did she ever notice their existence. At least, she wasn't like pansy. Of course, being a Slytherin means one's superior than the others; or at least, that's what the Slytherin people thought. But Daphne was never one for "bushy haired Mudblood bitch, Pothead, Weasel," or anything of the sorts. Even when the controversy about Draco and Hermione's affinity 'flowered', not even once did she try to do anything against the muggleborn or her friends. _

_And then came the time when the magic realm was in catastrophe. Witches and wizards were forced to move to the muggle world, to where of course, they had to be discreet and ignorant. Daphne was left alone since her mother and siblings left already. Do, she magically transported herself to the muggle world; which, to say is the real world. She didn't know where she was, or even, what to do next. Until two girls found her. _

_Hermione and Ginny had helped her with her struggles, though she was closer to Hermione than Ginny. Out of kindness and pity, Hermione offered Daphne to live with her until the time being. They bonded, and eventually got attached with each other. Until one day that Daphne had to move out and start living her life, and search for her family._

* * *

Hermione was cooking when she heard a light knock on the door. She removed her cooking gloves and left it on the counter. She walked towards that door, twisted the knob, and pulled it.

"Hi!" Ginny bellowed. Hermione smiled in reply and turned her back and walked back to the kitchen.

"So you're going to talk to Daphne about the _attitude_ this morning?" asked Ginny. She removed her cloak and placed it on one of the sofas.

"Did it already," Hermione answered. Ginny walked to the kitchen only to find her friend…cooking? Now that was extremely unusual. Hermione never ate at home. She usually, no scratch that, always ate outside, or if really tired, she used magic. But that happens rarely.

Suddenly, Ginny came to her understandings. She smirked smugly. "Why are you cooking?" Ginny leaned on the counter while she studied Hermione.

"I wasn't doing anything, and I got bored, so poof! I'm cooking."

"You're moping," Ginny murmured.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Ginny snapped. She knew she heard it. _Bah_.

"I'm not moping, Ginevra Weasley, just so you know. Besides, I'm not sulking or whatsoever. What. Why do say I'm moping anyways? For what?" Ginny smirked at Hermione. Now there goes her defensiveness. She knew that_ that_ was it.

"You tell me," she teased.

"Aha. Whatever," Hermione said indifferently with pressed lips. _"I'm not moping, I'm not even crying. And it's definitely not about what happened this morning_." "_Or was it?"_ Voices inside Hermione's head argued. But really, so what if she saw Draco hold Daphne's hand? Why should she care anyways? Let her be the judge of that. So instead of mingling with those absurd thoughts, she changed the subject. "Yeah, about Saturday…"

"What about it?" Hermione suddenly blushed, and so avoided Ginny's eyes.

"It was sort of short notice, but… Well, I'm really sorry!" she said, and raised both palms in defense of Ginny's expected ranting. She winced as she waited. But surprisingly, Ginny smiled. The kind of smile that one should not be happy about. Especially Hermione. "What's with the face?" Hermione asked deviously.

"Oh, nothing, Hermione, nothing. So, tell me about your plans on Saturday, why you have cancelled on our whatever-it-is-that-should-happen-that-day," Ginny said with a huge, unpleasant smile. Hermione cocked her eyebrow in suspicion. She's definitely up to something. _What's she on about now? _She thought pensively.

"Erm…you remember Jared Gaines, right? My childhood friend?" Hermione's face turned crimson, expectedly. "Well, we sort of um, we…we…just, that."

"You're going to have sex with him?" Ginny asked bluntly. This took Hermione off guard. She scowled at her friend's bigotry.

"Oh, god, no! Ginny! You, you…You're such a bitch!"

Ginny laughed incredulously. "Well, you were giving me that impression," she reasoned. Hermione breathed heavily and regained her composure.

"So, you're okay with that?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled. "Why, sure. I actually have plans that day, so, no loss, really. You have fun with your hot Jared."

Hermione smiled shyly. "Thanks. So, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I'm going to see an old friend."

"Yeah? Anyone I know?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

He ran as fast as he could to open the door. Seemed like the person knocking was a nagger. _Blech_.

"What are you doing here? How did you know—"

"You said you were at Blaise's. So all I had to do was look for this enormous three-storey house and talk to you."

"Talk about wh—"

She cut him off before he started talking balderdash. "Saturday, two thirty. River Thames. Don't be late."

* * *

I'm not sure if Daphne's blonde or anything near to it. There's the warning, kay. And Jared. What do you say he looks like? Hm, Matt Lanter's who I have in mind. Younger... but hot. Now some real competition in there.


	4. Leaving

**Ola! Lol. Bet you don't remember me or this story anymore. Anyhoo I'm still updating it. Here goes a longgg author's note.**

**Well my friends, today is a big day! It's my birthday! I'm finally 16. Can you believe it? I can't! Lol. So there. I haven't updated this story for a month? Ok, wrong. For over a month, then. My apologies. Been hanging out with the piano and guitar and lotsssss of stuff, so, yeah. Ok, next Monday's the start of my classes (UGH) and, well, I'm going to college, so that means another month (or more) of no update. But, but, if you guys give reviews, 'course, my next update would be faster. Well, trust me, I don't want updating late, either. So, there you go! Lol. So for the readers of Twisted Fates, I'm going to update later this week; I'm actually done writing Chapter 4, but I still have to type it and send it to my beta reader. Ok, so I'm a lazy ass when it comes to typing. Bah. I guess that just everything. 'Til the next update.**

**Off to brunch! A bientot.**

_

* * *

_

Harry's fist landed on Theodore's reddened face for the second time, followed Ron's, which landed on his (Theo's) nose.

_Theo ignored the pain he felt. Let _them hit him, like he cared!_ He looked darkly at the two enraged boys standing before him. "I'll just talk to her," he said almost calmly, only that his strained voice gave justice that he was really wounded – only physically though, man has huge ego._

_Ron chortled incredulously. Now the bastard had the audacity to ask them this favor? And of all he could ask for from them, _this_? Skunk. _

"_Just talk, Weasley. No sex," Theo added with a smug smirk. In a matter of seconds, Ron was pinning Theo's body against the wall. He grabbed his collar and smothered him at the same time._

"_Listen to me, you bastard," Ron hissed, "you are no going to talk or damn touch 'Mione. I won't let you. We won't—"_

"_I can take care of myself, Ron, thanks."_

_Startled at the interruption, Ron turned his head, still choking Theo. _

"_Hermione—" Ron breathed. _

"_I'll take it from here, Ron. I'll be okay. 'Ve got my wand. You and Harry can stay outside the room, if you don't mind," Hermione spoke quietly and then walked towards Ron's direction._

"_But—" Harry stepped before Hermione, crossing her path before she could go on._

"_It's okay, Harry, really. Ron." Hermione waited for the two to stalk off the room._

"_You're damn lucky she's here," said the redhead. Ron glared daggers at Theo first, and gave him his final _treat _afterwards._

Ooff! _Blood from Theo's nose and mouth dripped on the floor. Hermione smirked at this, and then, before Harry and Ron left, she thanked them._

"_I can't believe you can still show your face here," Hermione seethed. She backed up farther, until she was far enough from Theo. _

"_Yeah, well, me neither," Theo muttered._

"_What are _you _doing here?" She asked rather harshly._

_Theo leaned sluggishly against the wall, and then wiped off the blood on his face, using his forearm. "I'm not here to apologize for anything, if that's what you have in mind. I'm not sorry for what I did to you, and neither am I sorry for what happened to you." Hermione felt her fists clench involuntarily. "I don't regret anything, really," Theo added._

_Heated tears started to escape Hermione's eyes._

"_You know, if there was one person here who should and have the right to be hurt, that'd be me, not you," Theo stated in a matter-of-factly tone._

Why was he even saying these? In front of Hermione, even_. _

"_Don't give me that look, Hermione. We both know _I _am right." He boxed his arms under his chest, looking intently at Hermione. _

_As if her mouth was stapled together, Hermione couldn't even talk. Well, let the bastard talk, then!_

"_See, I gave you everything. I didn't care for your stupid blood status because it didn't matter to me. For the first time in my life, I have felt this weird happiness because of you. I never cared about what others had to say about me being with you. I never did. But you see, people are indeed right, Hermione. 'No one should let themselves get used to anything. We have to accept that in this damned life, nothing stays constant.'" Theo said, as if it took him all his strength to say it. He paused for a moment, restraining the tears that had threatened to emerge form his eyes. Despite of what happened, his love for this woman was truly irrevocable. "I should thank you for not demanding me or anything for that matter, but I won't . I don't owe you anything, Hermione. _You _owe me, and that's that. I don't bloody care what your friends will say about it, but honestly, just to be frank, you're not doing me any favor."_

_Hermione wanted to lounge for his body, stab him until he bleeds to death. The nerve of him to say these – these things! It was absurd! Merlin knows that. So, instead of bursting and hurting him, she breathed deeply. _Control. _That love she felt for that man vanished entirely. There was nothing left, even compassion, resentment, pity, or understanding. "Scoundrel," she blurted out, more tears emerging from her eyes. _

_Theo was taken aback, so he raised his eyebrows incredulously. "With all due respect, that has to be you. I wasn't the one who got pregnant, and chose to be with another man, and not tell him about the kid, that wasn't even his. I mean, come on, 'Mione. Maybe the death of your kid was ultimately your karma. You deserved it, anyway."_

Clearly, below the belt. _Hermione walked across the room in big steps, only to slap Theo on the face. Again, and again, and again. "You son of a bitch!" she raved continually. She punched him on the chest time again and again. "You bastard! You're the reason he died, dammit!"_

_Theo suddenly grabbed Hermione's hands and pushed her away from him. "No! You killed your own kid, not me! Your potion, huh? It did a very good job." He plained his blood-stained shirt and fixed his disheveled hair. "You know what, it won't even make any difference anyway. If you told me earlier, I would still go ballistic about it, or so help me Merlin, I could've stabbed you in your sleep. I won't let _it _live in any way, because it's not mine, and you had it to another man while we were together. Clearly infidelity."_

_At that moment, Hermione almost passed out, thank Merlin she was still in to her senses. No matter how it all sounded, he was right. Theo was right. That deplorable thought made her want to give in to her building nausea._

_Theodore walked past Hermione, until he reached the door. He held the knob, and before he twisted it to open, he spoke softly, "the funny thing though, After everything that happened, I still love you."_

* * *

"Took you long enough," Ginny said exasperatingly as she motioned Draco to sit down across her.

"I'm new to this place, remember? Why here anyway? Why not at Blaise's, your's—"

"Hermione might catch us. She is so going to kill me," Ginny stated callously. "So here's the thing, Malfoy, you tell me your story, and if its, well, believable, I'll be hearing more of it. Granted,. I might even help you."

Draco shrugged. "Okay."

Ginny leaned on the table and started. "What's the deal with you and Daphne?" she questioned. That took Draco off guard. His panic-stricken face caught Ginny's attention.

"N—nothing!" he stammered. "Nothing near intimacy," now calmly.

"Yeah? Well, then, what's with the cozy holding of hands? Some polite gesture?" Ginny pushed further and raised an eyebrow.

"We just…it's not what you thing, not what it looks like. We—we're not together or anything of the sorts. Just friends," Draco explained. "Can we just leave that part? Please? It's really not part of – this. Let's just talk about the real deal," he suggested.

"Why not? Listen, Malfoy—"

"Draco. Merlin, would it hurt you to call me my name?"

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically. "Dracooo. Draco, I have to know everything! I must make sure first that your intentions are clear and mot inscrutable. So what's with you and Daphne?"

"Nothing, I swear to death. And, I did came back, right? For her," Draco answered irritably. Ginny gritted her teeth and glared at the blond man.

"Fine! I'll let it pass for now. _Git._" She started after a few seconds. "Why weren't you around when _she_ needed you most?"

Draco flinched at Ginny's blunt question. It sounded as if he had committed a fault he didn't even know. Boy, he didn't even know where to start. "Dumbledore told me to stay in Hogwarts until everything's ok. I told Hermione about that."

_Big, fat, liar. _"No, you didn't/ She hasn't told me anything like that," Ginny snapped. Then her eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at Draco. "You're lying. You're making up shit. I knew I shouldn't have come here in the—"

"I wrote her letters. First letter I wrote was a few months after we all left Hogwarts. I wrote her more subsequently."

Ginny's mouth dropped. So much for assumptions? What exactly, was he on to?

Draco continued. "I wanted to kill those deatheaters myself so I could leave immediately! But it took those Aurors two years. Two damned years. Fuck, I wanted to kill Snape for locking me in that school. It was like prison. Ugh. It was insane! I didn't know what was happening in the outside world." Draco's clenched fists slammed on the wooden table. "Right after I settled things with pansy, I went back to Hogwarts, prepared to leave, but, well, Snape was there, told me I can't leave. Just the perfect news," he said with heavy sarcasm. He breathed deeply as those memories flashed in his mind. He closed his eyes to find his serenity – temporary serenity. He needed that with all the stress he was going through now.

Ginny's silence broke. "You and Parkinson—no—no…marriage?" Her voice cracking. _Oh gosh, please say there is. Please. This can't be._

"None," Draco answered tersely. "I didn't even fancy that…her."

_Blast. Like a hard punch in the face._ They were all wrong. Merlin, how could she have known anyways? Man was obviously out of reach. Ginny's hand covered her mouth, gasping audibly. Oh no, no, no, no!" She dropped her hands and looked at Draco's eyes pensively. "You…you never knew about _it, _did you?" she questioned softly. It seemed the revelations weakened her.

"Never knew, what?" Draco asked curiously.

Ginny ignored that for the moment. "The letters, has she responded to any of them?"

"No."

Both fell silent. Merlin, if she had just known.

It was itching him to ask her. He had to know how was the…the…baby. He really had just to know it. Never mind the bloke that was surely with Hermione. He'll have to deal with it later. As for now, the vital issues had to be dealt with first. "How the, er, baby?" Awkwardly. It was barely a whisper.

Ginny did not know how to take this. She felt damn sorry for Draco. She almost hear his voice break when he asked about _his _dead baby. For some reason, she appreciated this new Draco, vulnerable, loving one. Completely the opposite of what he was back in Hogwarts, of course. It was completely bonkers, but hey, the guy was actually capable of change. She reached for Draco's hand and placed her's on top of Draco's. "Sorry, there's no…no baby."

Without even absorbing what he just heard, Draco pulled his hand under Ginny's and got up. Hurriedly, he left, just like that.

* * *

Upon entering, Blaise immediately smelled _that _familiar smell in the house. _What could possibly be his problem now?? _Blaise thought. He left his thigns on the sofa and searched for Draco. "Draco! Draco what the—where are you going?!"

With a glass of Fire Whiskey – as Blaise surmised – on his hand, Draco was packing his clothes. Well, not really packing. He grabbed his things and stuffed everything in his luggage. _Bloke's drunk. _Blaise suspected. Well, the obvious, isn't it? "I don't know!" he yelled furiously. If there was one thing Blaise hated about Draco, that definitely would be Draco's intolerance for drinking. He hated him so much when he was in his drunken stupor.

Blaise grabbed the glass from Draco's hand – caring less whether or not he broke the flask – and plunked it on the side table. "What happened?"

Draco looked at his friend first, and then continued packing his things. He was mumbling unintelligent words that Blaise could not even pick and understand. He knew the only way to at least calm Draco down was if he calms down himself. "What happened?" Now, calmer.

Draco grunted irritably. "What happened?" Blaise repeated himself. Draco stopped moving and stared at his luggage, and then moved his red rimmed eyes to Blaise. "Are you sober?" He questioned for the fourth time yet, "What happened?"

Who damn cared if Draco was sober!? "There's no fucking baby! No baby!" He roared. Blaise backed off. Wow, Draco was really in deep shit. He has never seen his friend so violent, and vulnerable.

"Look, Draco, I'm sure…I mean, you don't have to leave."

"Stupid fat ass!" Blaise will let that pass for now, all right. "It's my fault! I wasn't there!"

"You didn't know that. It doesn't make it your fault," Blaise explained.

"Well, tell that to her! No wonder she resents me so much. Fuck this."

"Where are you going?!"

"Away from here! I don't deserve…fuck – fuck this!"


End file.
